


Life’s A Beach!

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Au(i guess), Connor and Nines are twins, Connor is an annoying brother, Crack Fic, Family Vacation, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hank is their RPD(real proud dad), Human AU, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Pov, No hankcon in this household, Trans Gavin Reed, global warming is real but I’m pretending beaches will still be nice in 2038, its not a plot point i just like projecting on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: The Andersons are taking a vacation, and Nines meets a cute(but rude) guy working at the hotel. Connor insists on teasing him about it at every possible opportunity.





	1. Family Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on vacation rn so I decided to write something thematically appropriate. Updates should be frequent because I have most of it written already! Please enjoy.

Gavin had been working at this hotel for a while now, and he was pretty sure he’d seen every type of family possible. Red-as-lobster dads sleeping in pool chairs while their tall, blonde wives tried valiantly to keep their kids from drowning, bored teenagers sitting in the shade while their parents took walks on the beach, gangs of children teaming up on their parents for ice cream. 

Yeah, he was pretty fucking sure he’d seen it all. Until one brutally hot sunday, that was. He was at his spot behind the counter at the beach gear rental shop. He actually had a lot of different jobs around the pool, but this was his favorite since he didn’t have to walk. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see possibly the strangest collection of people he’d ever seen.

There was an old man with chin length gray hair and a fucking bright green aloha shirt on, and if Gavin was having trouble seeing just from the sun before he sure as hell couldn’t see now. Then there were… god, they looked like twins? They looked to be about Gavin’s age, maybe a little younger. One of them had a mess of brown curls on his head, freckles, and a similarly atrocious bright shirt. He had a grin on his face. His brother, Gavin presumed, had pretty much the exact same face, save for blue eyes instead of brown. He was taller, though, and a little broader. His hair was less curly, more just… gentle waves.

“Hi there!” The shorter one said.

“Hi.” Gavin deadpanned. The guy’s grin didn’t waver.

“Can we get three sets of flippers?”

“Sure.” Gavin started to turn back towards the boxes of flippers behind him.

“Just two, Con,” the old man said, “I’m not gonna use those things, I’m too old.”

“Aw, come on!” ‘Con’ said, pouting, “You’re never too old for fun.”

Both Gavin and the other brother let out a snort, and then looked at eachother.

“So do you want two or three?” Gavin coughed, breaking eye contact. That had been weird.

“Two.” The first brother said with a dramatic sigh.

“What size?” He asked.

“Size 12 and 12.5, please.”

“Cool,” Gavin said, hauling a box up onto the counter and pulling out two pairs, “These should do it. I can just bill your room, if you want.”

“Oh yeah, great. We’re room 313.” The guy said, rocking back and forth impatiently. The whole time, his brother said nothing.

“Got it. Have fun.” Gavin said with a tight smile as he handed the flippers over. He hated that he had to say that every time. ‘Con’ giggled, and his brother said nothing. They walked off.

 

An hour or so later, the taller brother came back with flippers in hand.

“I’m here to return these.” He said stiffly. Gavin held out his hand, and the guy dropped them unceremoniously into his hand.

“So, here on family vacation?” Gavin asked. He was honestly a little baffled by their family(?).

“Something like that. Hank wanted us to do something fun together.”

“Hank is your… dad?” Gavin questioned.

“Yes.” 

“Cool.” Gavin nodded stiffly, and the guy made no attempts to continue the conversation. Jeez. Tall brother doesn’t like small talk, got it.

Just as he finished putting the flippers away, the other brother came running up.

“Nines!” He gasped, “Why are you returning those so soon?” He skidded to a stop. 

“What kind of fucking name is Nines?” Gavin snorted before he could stop himself. Nines turned and fixed him with a glare.

“What kind of fucking attitude is that?” He said coldly without missing a beat. Hank, who was slowly walking up behind them, let out a short laugh. Gavin felt his face flush a dark red.

“And to answer your question, Connor, I’m done with them.” He said back to his brother. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Gavin to glare after him.

At least he had names for all of them, now. God, they were a weird bunch. An old dad with twins who looked nothing like him and acted nothing like each other. Faintly, he wondered if he’d be seeing them much during the rest of the week.

 

The rest of the day was pretty slow, and Gavin sat down after a while to ease his aching feet. He was grateful for the fact that he was in the shade at the very least. Towards the evening, he heard footsteps approaching again. He stood up and squinted through the glare to see Connor approaching, flippers in hand.

“Hey, I’m sorry about my brother,” he apologized while handing Gavin the flippers, “He doesn’t like people very much.”

“It’s fine.” Gavin said, putting them back in the box.

“I just… figured I’d say something. He’s not gonna apologize by himself.” He sighed.

“Eh, seriously, it’s whatever. Nines is a pretty weird name, though.”

“Oh, it’s an old nickname. His real name is Richard.” Connor said, then walked away, leaving Gavin to stare. How the fuck does one get ‘Nines’ from Richard? He’d have to ask.

 

“Can I get a boogie board?” A voice snapped Gavin out his boredom the next morning. It was too early to be out here. He looked up to see Nines staring at him, and he almost laughed. Scratch that, he did laugh a little.

“You want a boogie board?” He said incredulously. Nines sighed.

“It’s for Connor.” He said, and Gavin laughed again.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Does he uh- does he want a Frozen one?” Gavin asked, barely biting back a grin. Nines snorted. Huh. It was kinda cute.

“You have Frozen themed boogie boards in 20-fucking-38?” If his eyebrows went up his face any further, they’d probably fly off.

“Yep,” Gavin cackled, “They’re ancient.”

“Yes, I absolutely want one.” Gavin grabbed one for him and when he turned back around, Nines was- holy shit, he was grinning. It was… an unfortunately good look on him. As he handed it over he said,

“Here you go, Dick.”

“Excuse me?” The grin slid off of Nines’s face in an instant, but Gavin smirked.

“Your brother told me your real name is Richard.” He said innocently.

“Nobody calls me Richard. Or Dick. Definitely not Dick.” He glared, staring Gavin down.

“That’s a shame,” Gavin shrugged, still smirking, “Anyway, here’s your boogie board.”


	2. The Name Of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finally gets around to asking the guy at the rental shop his name. Connor and Hank tease him relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really enjoying writing the dynamics between Connor Hank and Nines! Hope y’all have as much fun reading them as I did writing em.  
> Thank you all for reading this silly little fic!

Nines woke up to a cacophony of birds outside his window. He rolled over and groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

“Wake up, Nines!” Connor’s voice cut through the pillow. Nines opted for throwing it at him instead. Of course, he missed because he didn’t even look up, but his point was made.

“I don’t want to get up!” He groaned, and heard Connor’s indignant huff.

“Come on! Hank made breakfast already, we’re gonna go to the beach soon.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Nines hauled himself out of bed, fixing his brother with a glare. At least he might get to see the cute rental guy again. Shit, wait, no. He was not cute. He was weird and rude. 

He stood up abruptly and made his way into the kitchen of the hotel room. The smell of bacon greeted his nostrils, and he breathed in deep.

“Morning, son.” Hank called.

“Morning.” He grabbed himself some bacon and sat down at the counter. As he ate, Connor came out of their room and got himself some food as well.

“I think we should go snorkeling today!” He announced through a mouthful of toast.

“Jesus, Con, don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s gross.” Hank said. Connor ducked his head apologetically.

“Sorry,” he said after swallowing, “But seriously. Snorkeling. What do you think?” He turned to Nines.

“Sure,” He said nonchalantly, “I can get the gear for us, if you want.”

“Ooooh,” a grin spread across Connor’s face, and Nines glared at him, “Do you have a crush on that guy in the rental shop?”

“No.” Nines said stiffly, and Connor laughed triumphantly.

“You do! Oh man, you do! You’ve got a crush on him.” He pulled Nines in and gave him a noogie.

“Don’t be immature,” he hissed, then turned to Hank, “Help me out here. I do  _ not  _ have a crush on him.” To his dismay, Hank just shrugged.

“That’s not for me to say.”

“God. I hate you both.” He growled, standing up and putting his plate loudly in the sink. He stormed off to go get dressed. He did  _ not  _ have a crush. He didn’t even know the guy’s damn name!

 

“Do you have snorkel gear?” He asked as he walked up to the rental shop. It was early as all hell, and the poor guy looked tired. He straightened up a little when he saw Nines, though. Nines gave him another once-over. He… was kind of cute, in a scruffy way. Gray eyes and messy brown hair, just the right amount to stubble. Fuck, no, stop. He was weird and rude and  _ not attractive. _

“Sure do, Dick.” He had a snarky grin on his face. See? Not attractive.

“Thanks, Shithead.” He responded instantly. The guy’s eyes widened.

“Rude.”

“Seriously, no one calls me that.” Nines said.

“Alright, alright. But still, how the hell did they get ‘Nines’ from Richard?” He asked as he rummaged around.

“Why are you so obsessed with my name?” Nines asked, “Especially when I don’t even know yours.”

“Oh, I’m Gavin. And I dunno, maybe cause your fucking name is Nines. No human person is named Nines!” He- Gavin -exclaimed.

“I’m a human person.” Nines scowled. He leaned back on his heels and watched Gavin reach up and grab something from the top shelf. He was wearing a tank top again, and it showed off his arms nicely. Fuck, no, what was he thinking?

“I don’t know,” Gavin said, “You could be an alien. Or a robot, maybe.”

“A robot?”

“Yeah, maybe,” he plopped a few snorkels on the counter and then went back to rummaging, “Would explain the perfect fucking bone structure you’ve got going on there.”

Nines felt his pulse jump, raising his eyebrows.

“Did you just call me pretty?”

“No, I said you have nice bones, asshole.” Gavin snapped. Nines chuckled.

“That’s pretty creepy. Maybe you’re the robot.” He said conspiratorially.

“Oh no, you’ve caught me!” Gavin said sarcastically, throwing his hands up and nearly flinging the mask he held in one hand, “Alright, hang on, I gotta find the rest of this shit.”

He took a few minutes more, pulling masks and flippers out of boxes. Eventually, he ended up with a pile on the counter in front of him.

Nines picked up the equipment and began to turn away.

“Uh… thanks.” He said over his shoulder.

“Oh, uh, yeah. No problem. I guess I’ll see you around?” Gavin said, and Nines was sure he was imagining the hope in his voice.

“Yeah.” Nines nodded, then continued to walk away.

 

“So, how’s your boyfriend?” Connor teased the moment he came back with the snorkel gear. Nines fixed him with a withering glare, but it had no effect. Brothers.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet.” Hank chimed in.

“You too? God.” Nines groaned.

“I’m just teasing you, kid,” Hank clapped him on the shoulder, “You ready, boys?” 

“Hell yeah!” Connor grinned.

“Yep.” Nines followed them down to the water, carefully putting on his mask. It was no use, his hair got tangled in it anyway. Whatever.

The water was soothing, and Nines only then realized just how hot it was. Jesus. He let Hank and Connor get all the way in before him, and then he slid into the cool water.

He let himself drift out a little, staring at all the colorful fish underneath him. They stayed far away, mostly, but one brave little blue and red one nibbled at his toes. He did his best not to jerk away, even though it tickled. He heard Connor give a watery laugh through his snorkel, watching him.

They floated for a while, drifting over beautiful reefs with multicolored coral and anemones. At one point, Hank dove down deeper and retrieved two dropped sea urchin spines, giving them to Connor and Nines. They were both a faded red.

They saw a few turtles here and there, nibbling at kelp or mindlessly being carried by the currents. Eventually, they got out of the water. Nines found it a little strange to be on solid ground again after floating for so long. The hot sun made quick work of the water still dripping down their bodies.

Nines found himself a little disappointed when he went to return the gear and Gavin wasn’t there. It was someone else’s shift, apparently. The interaction was mostly wordless.

He walked back to Hank and Connor on the beach, trying not to let his disappointment show. He didn’t even know why he was sad, he didn’t know Gavin. Not really.

“Did you get his number yet?” Connor called, and Nines scowled. He smacked him on the head as he sat down next to him.

“No, you idiot, he wasn’t even there this time. I do know his name, though.”

“Do tell?” Connor propped his head up on his hands, seemingly unbothered by the smack.

“Gavin.” Nines replied, shifting to lay down next to his brother on the towel.

“Huh. He sure looks like a Gavin, don’t you think?” Connor said.

“What does that mean?” Nines raised an eyebrow, and Connor got a devilish grin on his face.

“Cute name for a cute-“ he started, but Nines cut him off by groaning loudly.

“Leave your brother alone for a minute, would you, Con?” Hank sighed from behind them. He was sitting in a beach chair under their large umbrella.

“Fine,” he sighed, “I’m gonna go get something to drink. Do either of you want anything?”

“Water.” Nines said. He was only half in the shade, and it was pretty damn hot.

“Same for me.” Hank said, and Connor nodded. He stood up, dusted some sand off of himself, and left.

Several minutes later he came back, two waters and a lemonade in hand. Before Connor could sit down, Hank held out his hand.

“Dad tax.” he said, gesturing towards Connor’s lemonade.

“Oh my god, we’re adults.” Connor groaned.

“I’m still your dad, aren’t I?” Hank raised an eyebrow. Connor rolled his eyes but let Hank have a sip. Nines watched all of this with amusement.

“Now I’m glad I just got water.” Nines commented as Connor sat back down, sticking his drink in the sand.

“Yeah, yeah.” He stuck his tongue out. Nines settled back into the towel, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Nines didn’t forget his sunscreen.


	3. You Know He Had To Do It To Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed is super fucking gay(as if we didn’t know that already)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will these idiots stop being mean to each other? I dunno man  
> Also I’m. Sorry for how cursed the chapter title is but I had to do it to em  
> (Once again thank u to Lottie_Bean for beta’ing this ❤️❤️❤️)

Gavin toed on his shoes and stepped out into the sun. He was on pool duty today, but it was not a good day for it. It was beautiful, yeah, but fucking boiling hot. You would think after all the summers of working in the heat, he’d be okay with it. You would think wrong.

He made his way around the pool, taking people’s drink orders. Eventually, he spotted three familiar faces. Well, two familiar faces and another one shrouded by a giant fucking sunhat. He ambled over.

“Can I get you three anything to drink?” He called as he approached. Nines lifted the brim of his hat to look at him. Gavin noticed that his face and shoulders were bright pink. He was wearing a large gray t-shirt, presumably to try to protect him from the sun, and was sitting in a chair that was shaded by an umbrella.

“Can I get a Pina Colada?” Nines asked.

“Me too.” Connor piped up.

“Just water for me.” Hank said gruffly.

“Yep. You uh… you alright there, Nines?” He asked. Nines sighed heavily.

“I fell asleep in the sun yesterday and neither of these assholes woke me up.” He jerked his thumb over to Connor and Hank. Gavin laughed.

“You got something to put on that burn?”

“Yeah. It’s not too bad, just looks bad.” He grimaced.

“Mm.” Gavin nodded, then walked away to get their drinks. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Connor say something to Nines, who hit his arm in response. He chuckled.

He came back a few minutes later, water for Hank in hand.

“Pina Coladas aren’t ready yet.” He said when Connor looked at him quizzically, “No beach for you today?”

“I’ve had enough of the beach for now.” Nines sighed dramatically. Gavin laughed and made a mental note: the twins were not as different as they seemed at first. They were both dramatic.

“Wow. Alright, I’ll go check on those drinks.” He chuckled. He came back with them several more minutes later.

When he got there, Hank had gotten up. Gavin handed the brothers their drinks. Connor drank his enthusiastically and Nines took careful sips. It was kinda cute, his eyes almost crossed when he drank. Gavin tore his eyes away. Staring isn’t polite, he reminded himself.

“Thanks, Gavin.” Nines said. Gavin flushed a little. He didn’t know why, it was just fucking polite to say thank you. Maybe it was hearing Nines say his name?

“Hey, why don’t you sit with us?” Connor suggested. Nines shot him a glare, and Gavin wondered why.

“I’m- I’m working right now, you realize that right?” He said.

“Yeah, but I’m sure you can spare a few minutes. I bet Nines would like it if you stayed.” Connor said innocently, and Nines glared harder. Gavin sat down awkwardly on the edge of Hank’s empty chair.

“You look like the ‘you know I had to do it to em’ guy.” Nines said after a minute of awkward silence.

“What?” Gavin spluttered.

“You know what I’m talking about, right Con?” Nines turned to his brother while Gavin stared.

“Oh yeah, I kinda see it. Here, stand up and do the pose.” Connor fumbled for his phone, and Nines sat up, adjusting his hat to see better.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gavin grumbled, but he stood. He looked down, and… he hated to even think it, but he sorta saw it. His uniform was a pale lavender, close to the pale pink of Lucky Luciano’s iconic outfit. He shuddered.

“Smile.” Nines said with a devilish grin on his face, holding up his phone. Fuck, it made Gavin’s knees a little weak. He was sure his face was red. He sighed, clasped his hands, and stood while Nines and Connor snapped pictures.

“I hate you,” he growled to Nines, “And I’m never bringing you another drink.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do without you?” He gave an exaggerated pout.

“I hope you get another sunburn.” He turned on his heels and left, feeling a flash of satisfaction at Connor’s laughing and Nines’s huff of annoyance.

 

He walked by their chairs several more times that day, though, pretending to ignore Nines. His stomach fluttered every time Nines tried to get his attention, but he kept pretending not to see him, instead chatting with Hank and Connor, who both thought it was hilarious.

“Hey, Connor did it too!” Nines said after the third time he came around. He looked genuinely a little put out, but Gavin was having too much fun messing with him to stop. He turned to Hank.

“Do you hear something?” He asked innocently.

“Nah.” Hank said with a lazy smile.

“All I hear is a little bitch.” Nines said, looking pleased when Gavin finally whipped around to face him.

“Nines! That’s not nice!” Connor gasped.

“Neither is ignoring people.” Nines said with a pointed glare.

“Man, you really missed my attention that much?” Gavin purred, feeling a burst of confidence. He heard Hank choke on his drink, and Nines’s face went from pink to red.

“Laugh it up, Mr. Perfect Bone Structure.” He scowled, and it was Gavin’s turn to flush red. Shit, he’d forgotten about that. He abruptly turned away, power-walking back to the drink hut. 

“What was that about?” He heard Connor ask distantly.

It was later in the evening, and Gavin couldn’t get Nines’s face out of his head. He just kept thinking back to how the sun hit his face perfectly and made him glow, or how he was pretty sure there were flecks of gold in those blue eyes of his and god _ damn  _ he’d like to be close enough to check-

He let out a strangled scream of frustration, burying his face in his arms. Just his luck to get a crush on the first guy who actually talked to him. At least it was his day off tomorrow, he could go do something to distract himself.

He needed something to distract him now, or he’d start imagining things and that wouldn’t lead anywhere good. He remembered the mess back in the rental shop. Maybe he could go clean that up, it would certainly keep him occupied for a while.

He ambled over to the rental shop, giving the person in there a heads up that he was going to organize it. They shrugged and let him get to work. He took out the boxes of flippers first and put them all on the floor, making sure each had a pair of the right size. As he stacked them together, he thought back to the first day he’d met Nines.

In all honesty, it was pretty hot how he’d been ready to shoot some sass right back at Gavin. It had been a while since he’d encountered anyone who put up with his remarks, much less matched them. It was amazing how quickly he’d warmed up after that, though. Gavin was a little baffled at how quickly he’d dropped his guard as well.

Cute guys did that to him, he guessed. God, no, fuck, he was supposed to  _ not  _ thinking about Nines! He slammed a pair of flippers back into the box, prompting a few looks from customers. He gave a tight smile and returned to putting them (gently) into the box in their pairs.

He put the boxes back on the shelf and got to work stacking boogie boards. He snorted as he righted a knocked over Frozen boogie board. Nines never did tell him if Connor enjoyed it. He shook his head to clear it. This wasn’t doing very well at clearing his head. Just as he was about to move on to another task, he heard a voice from behind him.

“Hey, Gavin?”

“What?” He turned around to see Nines(of fucking course. The universe hated him) looking at him from the other side of the counter. He still had his ridiculously large sunhat on.

“I uh, thought you were working at the pool today?” He said.

“Oh, yeah, my shift there finished. I just came here to clean up,” he replied, “get my mind off of… stuff.”

“Very specific.” Nines smirked, leaning onto the counter.

“Shut up,” Gavin scowled, “It needed to be cleaned, anyway. I’ll be able to get you stuff quicker.” He wasn’t sure why he said that last bit.

“I’d appreciate that.” Nines said, and Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Are you calling me slow?”

“No,” Nines still had a smirk on his face, “You did that. I was simply agreeing.”

“Alright, di-“ Gavin started, then remembered there were children very nearby, “d-dearest pal of mine,” he said with a tight grin, “Why don’t you go on your way? I’ve still got a lot of stuff to clean up.”

“Sure. I’ll see you around.” Nines had the audacity to say as he sauntered away. God, there was a fucking swing in his hips and Gavin found himself staring.

So much for distracting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter is better ahkjfhskdjh


	4. Surf’s Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and the fam spend a day at a different beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! I plan on posting it Wednesday or Thursday. Also, check back in on my list of works on this coming Monday, there should be something new ;)

Nines was a little disappointed that they weren’t staying at the hotel that day. He was excited to go out to another beach, yeah, but it meant he wouldn’t see Gavin. God, that’s how he wanted to spend his vacation? Talking with some guy he didn’t even know at the hotel they were staying at?

He slipped a book into his backpack and zipped it up. He had everything that he needed for the day already. Water bottle, book, snacks, sunglasses. He turned to see Connor still frantically throwing things into his bag.

“It’s only an afternoon, Connor, you don’t need to pack that much stuff.” He chuckled. Connor stuck his tongue out.

“I want to make sure I’m prepared. Do you think I’ll need my portable charger?” He asked. Nines laughed, and then stopped when he saw Connor’s face.

“You’re serious? Con, what did I literally just say? It’s just the afternoon.”

“So that’s a no.” Connor put the charger down then slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Nines shook his head and headed outside, grabbing his hat as he went. Hank was already in the car waiting for them. He’d put a couple beach chairs in the trunk along with their towels. Connor slid into the passenger seat next to Hank and Nines climbed in as well.

They drove for roughly half an hour, Hank blasting metal from the radio. Nines looked out the window, taking in the scenery. There were sprawling gray-green hills to the right of them and below the cliff they drove on extended the ocean. The sky was clear behind them, but hazy and clouded where they were driving to. 

It was honestly beautiful, the light filtering through the clouds and making the edges of them glow. Nines was content to listen to Connor and Hank chat mindlessly in the front while he stared out at the sea and the glowing clouds.

After a while they reached their destination: a high cliff with a pathway down to the ocean. Hank parked the car and they all climbed out. The wind whipped around them, but the air was still cool. Nines put on his hat and kept a hand on it so it didn’t fly away.

The parking lot was really just an empty lot with packed red dirt and railings along the cliffs. Connor wandered over to look out over the edge. Nines followed his brother, echoing the gasp he let out as he saw the view.

The sky was stormy but still bright at the horizon, sun glowing through the clouds. The wind whipped large waves up, and they crashed against the black rocks of the tide pools. There were tons of surfers out in the water too, taking advantage of the waves. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Nines clambered awkwardly over the railing, Connor opting to go under, and Hank(carrying the chairs) simply walking to the place where there was no more railing. They picked their way down the rocky path together, finally coming to the tide pools at the bottom.

They then made their way to the beach to the left. It wasn’t very crowded, and Nines was grateful for that. He wasn’t a fan of crowded beaches. He slid his flip flips off, relishing in the feeling of wet sand between his toes. He smiled as he and Hank watched Connor go running down the beach.

“Y’know, sometimes I forget that he’s technically older than you.” Hank commented. Nines chuckled.

“I think he does too.” He smiled fondly. 

They continued down the beach, Connor picking the perfect spot for them to set up. They unfolded the chairs and put the umbrella in the sand, and Nines settled in. He made sure he had plenty of sunscreen on. Thankfully, his sunburn didn’t hurt too badly, but he didn’t want it getting worse.

Connor and Hank went to swim after a little while of keeping him company. It mostly consisted of Hank standing waist-deep and Connor trying to get him to come out further. Eventually, Nines turned his attention to the surfers. They were all entertaining to watch, but there was one in particular that kept catching Nines’s eye.

He(well, Nines assumed this person was a he) wasn’t noticeably better than any of the others there, he thought, but seemed to put a lot of energy in. He tried his best to catch every wave he could, even when it resulted in him flying off his board and Nines chuckling to himself.

One particularly spectacular failure came when he seemed to be doing just fine. He caught a perfect wave and was riding it for quite a while. Then, the wave started to crash over him and he toppled, wave throwing him a few feet in the air and his board even higher. Nines couldn’t stop the laughter from spilling out of him.

He guessed that the sound carried, because when the surfer resurfaced, he seemed to be looking in Nines’s direction. He began to make his way back to shore after retrieving his board, presumably to yell at the asshole who was laughing at him. As he got closer, Nines’s eyes widened with recognition.

The surfer he’d been watching for the past half-hour was none other than the cute rental shop guy, Gavin. Gavin seemed to realize it too as he passed Connor and Hank in the water. He still looked a little angry as he approached, though. Anger aside, Nines let himself appreciate how nice he looked, even after being tossed around by the ocean.

His wet hair framed his face pretty damn nicely, eyes glittering in the light. His skin was smooth and as he stomped closer Nines drank in the faint twin scars on his glistening chest and the trail of hair on his stomach. He seemingly noticed Nines staring and crossed his arms defensively after he plopped down his board in front of Nines.

“What the hell were you doing?” He demanded.

“Enjoying the view.” Nines cocked his head, biting back a smirk as Gavin’s face reddened.

“Enjoying laughing at me, more like.” He huffed.

“That too,” Nines said, “I’ve never seen someone thrown that high before.”

“Alright, asshole, do you wanna try?” He grumbled.

“You were doing pretty well before that, though.” He said, and Gavin’s gaze snapped up.

“Really?” The malice was fading from his voice.

“I’m no expert, but you looked good.” Nines immediately wanted to backtrack after realizing what he’d said, but he decided the look on Gavin’s face was worth the embarrassment.

“Wh-“ he wheezed, “What are you even doing here, anyway?”

“Family vacation.” Nines deadpanned.

“Seriously though, are you like, stalking me? Cause this is a pretty fucking weird coincidence.” 

“It is weird, but no, I’m not stalking you. Sorry to disappoint.” Nines responded.

“I’m not disappointed, don’t worry. Although, I guess if I had to be stalked by anyway, you wouldn’t be so bad.” Gavin shrugged.

“What do you mean by that?” Nines leaned forward. Gavin stared at him for a moment.

“I mean that you’re lucky I didn’t feel like messing up your pretty face for laughing at me.” He said, then turned away.

Nines was sure his face was burning. Gavin had called him pretty. Like, actually, and not in some weird backhanded way. Actually scratch that, it was pretty backhanded. Still!

Gavin went out and surfed for a while longer, and Hank came back to sit down. Connor was still in the water.

“Saw your friend there.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Nines wasn’t sure what to say, “It’s funny that we’re here at the same time.”

“Some coincidence.” Hank said nothing more. Finally, Connor came out of the water. Nines kept his gaze loosely on Gavin, watching him surf.

“You ask him out yet?” Connor teased as he walked up.

“No.” Nines glared.

“You better do it soon, we’re not here forever!”

“Do you really think I should?” Nines asked. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He wasn’t sure why, but he was suddenly nervous.

“If you want to, then yeah.” Hank said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah! What harm could it do?” Connor said brightly. Nines decided not to tell him the harm that it absolutely could do. He could say no and then things would be weird, and if he needed to rent any more equipment it would be uncomfortable, and they wouldn’t be friends anymore- God, Nines wasn’t even sure they were even friends.

They’d talked a bunch over the past few days, but most of it had been teasing and mocking each other. Hell, he’d just been laughing his ass off at Gavin falling. He felt jittery.

“Come on, don’t overthink it. Just go ask him!” Connor said, “But first could you hand me a towel? I’m cold.” Nines snorted and tossed his brother a towel, then stood. He took a deep breath and walked out towards the water. Gavin seemed to notice, because he started paddling back towards shore. They met in the middle, Nines up to his knees and Gavin about to his waist in water.

“Hey.” Nines said awkwardly.

“Hey?” Gavin echoed.

“I was watching you. You looked like you were having fun.” Inwardly he winced.

“You didn’t wade up to your knees to tell me I looked like I was having fun, did you?” Gavin pulled a face.

“No! I came to-“ he stopped short, and Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I came to ask when your next day off is.” He stumbled. God, he’d never been this nervous talking to Gavin before.

“Saturday. Why?” Gavin shifted his weight.

“I was wondering if I could… take you somewhere. Like a date.” He scratched the back of his neck. God, this had been a mistake.

“Are you serious?” Gavin said, and he winced.

“Yes?” He said.

“Fucking yeah, I’d love that.” Gavin grinned, and Nines’s mouth fell open.

“Really? Even after I laughed at you?”

“We’ve been doing nothing but laughing at each other for the past few days, man.” Gavin said, walking up to shore. Nines followed, barely containing a smile. Gavin’s stuff was right nearby where Connor had set up their stuff, and Gavin fished his phone out of his bag.

“Here, put your number in.” He tossed his phone to Nines, who did as he said. He sent a text simply saying ‘hello’ to make sure he’d put it in correctly.

Gavin smiled as he handed his phone back.

“So, where are you taking me?” He smirked, and Nines flushed.

“I haven’t decided.”

“You mean you didn’t think that far ahead.” Connor piped up, and Nines took off his hat and threw it at him. Gavin and Hank both laughed at them.

“That’s alright,” Gavin said, “I’m not usually a fan of surprises, but I can make an exception.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hang in there, only one chapter to go. It should be a little longer, as well.


	5. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines finally takes Gavin on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter yay!!! Like I said, there will be something new on Monday. It’s gonna be my next long fic, so get ready to strap in.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It’s a little longer than the others I think, and I hope you find it to be a satisfying conclusion.

**[from: Nines]**

Hey, is there a time that would work best for you tomorrow?

**[to: Nines]**

Nah dude im free all day

U gonna tell me where we’re going?

**[from: Nines]**

Still a surprise.

**[to: Nines]**

Damb aight

Ill prolly be hanging around the hotel anyway

Bothering my friends n shit

**[from: Nines]**

Perfect. Meet me at the rental shack at 3.

**[to: Nines]**

Awwww the place we first met

So romantic

**[from: Nines]**

Or I could pick you up by the dumpsters, which is where I assume you live

**[to: Nines]**

Fuckin rude

**[from: Nines]**

No you.

**[to: Nines]**

Oh my god is it too late to say no to this date

I’m kidding dw

But goddamn i did not think id get no u’d in 2038

**[from: Nines]**

A lack of foresight on your part, clearly

**[to: Nines]**

Clearly. Ah shit, i gtg

**[from: Nines]**

Alright. See you later, Gavin.

**[to: Nines]**

See u

Gavin bit back a smile and shoved his phone in his pocket. God, he felt like a fucking teenager getting excited for their first date. He felt giddy at the thought of Nines taking him somewhere. He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was no way he’d be able to focus if he kept thinking about his stupidly pretty face all day.

He put on his uniform and headed towards the pool. Man, he was not a fan of pool duty. All the running, screaming children. At least with the rental shop it was mostly equally tired-of-children’s-bullshit parents trying desperately to appease their screaming babies.

Yeah, Gavin wasn’t exactly a fan of kids. Perfect fucking job, working at a place swarming with them. But, it meant that he’d met Nines, so he couldn’t really complain.

He reached the pool and found himself a shady spot to stand for a while, before things really got going. It was still early, and there weren’t many people there yet. Hopefully it would be a low-key day.

 

God, he’d been fucking wrong. All that shit about screaming children? Every second of his goddamn day. And of course he didn’t see Nines, because what adult in their right mind would go to a pool full of yelling toddlers that had probably peed in the pool like three times already-

He needed to cool down. He needed something, anything to distract him from the day he’d had. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw a notification from Nines.

**[from: Nines]**

Hello, Gavin.

**[to: Nines]**

Hey

**[from: Nines]**

How was your day?

**[to: Nines]**

You wouldn’t believe the amount of shrieking demons i encountered today

**[from: Nines]**

If you’re referring to toddlers, I must inform you that most people would be against you referring to them as such

**[to: Nines]**

Tell that to the guy who had to use the fucking pool net scoop thing on a kid’s diaper today

That guy is me

And don’t even try to tell that to me

I’m gonna fucking strangle someone

**[from: Nines]**

That is quite extreme.

It sounds like you need something to help you calm down.

**[to: Nines]**

No shit Sherlock

**[from: Nines]**

Perhaps I can help you with that

[png]

**[to: Nines]**

Oh my fucking god is that a cat

I fucking knew you were a cat person

Hallelujah

**[from: Nines]**

Both Hank and Connor are dog people, which I find to be quite unfortunate

**[to: Nines]**

Quite unfortunate indeed

**[from: Nines]**

I believe I have to go now

I’ll talk to you later, Gavin

**[to: Nines]**

Y’know most people just shorten that

But uh

Yeah ttyl

 

It was Saturday afternoon, and to say Gavin was excited was the understatement of the year. He was rocking back and forth on his heels impatiently as he stood in the sun next to the rental shack, stomach fluttering. He kept scanning each passerby hoping to see Nines. It wasn't even three yet, but whatever.

Finally, at three on the dot(of fucking course), he saw Nines. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. His sunhat was gone, and his sunburn(mostly) with it. He gave a soft smile that made Gavin’s knees fucking weak as he saw him.

“Hello, Gavin.” He said as he approached.

“Hi,” Gavin said, “You finally gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Somebody’s impatient,” Nines raised an eyebrow, motioning for Gavin to follow him, “Well, first we’re going to the parking lot.”

“How exciting.” Gavin deadpanned, and Nines laughed. As they approached the car, however, Nines seemed to get nervous.

“I was going to take you to ice cream. Which I realize isn’t the most exciting thing, but I thought it might be nice.” He had the softest look on his face, and fuck. Gavin really wanted to kiss him.

“Ice cream is great, Nines.” He reassured him. The smile was back as they climbed into the car.

Nines turned on the radio as they pulled out of the parking lot, and it immediately started blasting heavy metal. Nines winced and turned it down a little.

“Sorry about that. Hank likes to turn the volume up really loud.”

“You all a bunch of metal heads?” Gavin stared.

“Mostly my brother and Hank, but yes.” Nines admitted.

“Really? Connor likes metal?” 

“Yes. It’s quite strange, isn’t it?” Nines let out a chuckle.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable relative-silence, with Gavin pointing things out through the window or Nines making a remark here and there. Nines eventually pulled in to a spot right on the edge of a small town. They both got out, and Gavin immediately began to sweat from the heat.

“I hope you put on some sunscreen, Nines.” He teased.

“I did.” Nines scowled, but there was little intent behind it.

They wandered around the town for about an hour, poking their heads into little shops and laughing at all the knick-knacks they sold. They eventually made it to the ice cream shop that Nines had wanted to go to. Gavin got chocolate in a chocolate-dipped cone(Which Nines deemed far too much chocolate), and Nines himself got mint chip.

They kept walking with their ice cream, and Nines found that their hands brushed often as they walked. In a flash of bravery, he reached out and took Gavin’s hand. Gavin looked up at him in surprise, then smiled. They found a shady spot beneath a tree to rest, so they sat. The tree was near the water, and they had a lovely view of the horizon.

“Ice cream,” Gavin held his cone up, “Very romantic.” 

“Oh, are you not enjoying it? I’d be happy to eat it for you.” Nines said innocently.

“No, fuck off!” Gavin shrieked as Nines reached over and grabbed at his cone, laughing. Nines suddenly became aware of the fact that in reaching for it, he’d pushed them very close together, with one of his arms planted on the other side of Gavin. He pulled back, blushing. Gavin just smirked at him.

They chatted for a while as they ate, but eventually fell into a comfortable silence. As the sun shifted, getting lower to the horizon, the light began to encroach on their shade.

“I think that's our cue to head back home.” Nines said as the sunlight reached past their feet.

“Is this the end of our date?” Gavin pouted.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Nines smiled as he got to his feet.

“Good.” Gavin huffed, a flush rising to his cheeks.

They drove back to the hotel, watching as the sun sank towards the sea. It was nearly sunset when they got back to the parking lot. Gavin took Nines’s hand when they got out of the car.

“Come here, I’ve got a good spot to watch the sunset.” He said with a grin.

“Okay?” Nines said nervously. Gavin pulled him along to a mostly empty field that had steep slopes down to the beach.

Gavin led him along the path to the end of it. It ended at the edge of the slopes, but there was a small concrete wall at the end portion of it. There were plants with thick, waxy leaves growing over most of the wall, but Gavin tucked himself into the small portion that was clear and motioned for Nines to sit next to him.

Nines sat and stared out towards the water. The sun was about to reach the horizon. He leaned a little closer to Gavin, who took his hand again. 

“This is beautiful.” He whispered, and Gavin grinned.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said softly. He’d seen the sunsets from this spot enough that he didn’t care to look out at the sea. Instead, he watched Nines’s face, and his eyes glittering in the soft light. They were a lovely cool blue, tinged purple by the sunset. His mouth was slightly open in wonder, and Gavin… Gavin wanted to kiss him. Badly.

But he held back, letting him take in the sunset. They didn’t speak as the sun went down and they slowly sank into darkness. Finally, Nines turned to him with pink cheeks.

“You weren’t watching the sunset at all, were you?” He huffed.

“Nah, I was looking at something way prettier.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you  _ do _ think I’m pretty?” Nines said. 

“Yeah,” Gavin said honestly, “I do.” Nines looked down quickly, cheeks darkening.

“Well, I think you’re pretty too.” He said quietly. Gavin’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Nines grabbed his chin gently and angled Gavin’s face towards him, “I think you’re beautiful.” He started to lean in, and Gavin felt his pulse jump. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

Nines’s lips were soft on his own, and he immediately wanted more. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Nines’s hair, gently tugging him in. Nines pulled him closer, sighing into the kiss.

It was by far the best kiss Gavin had had in awhile. Nines was gentle but kept careful control, exploring Gavin’s mouth with his tongue. It was slow, and sweet, and perfect. Eventually they broke away for air, and Gavin didn’t think he’d ever seen something more beautiful.

Nines’s parted lips were wet and red as he took a shuddering breath. His eyes were a little hazy, and he blinked a few times before making eye contact with Gavin again. All Gavin could do was grin.

Nines grinned back, pulling him back in for another sweet kiss. Gavin could feel his heart fluttering. They pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together. Gavin felt a little dizzy, and he was having trouble concentrating enough to say anything.

“Hey, Nines,” Gavin said when he had control over his tongue again, “Check out the stars.” It was just starting to be dark enough to see them.

Nines stared up in wonder at the sky, and Gavin decided that the look on his face was even better than the kiss.

“We never get stars like this in the city.” he said.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite things about this place,” Gavin smiled at him, “This sounds cheesy as all fuck, but I’m glad I get to share this with you.”

“That is pretty cheesy, but… it’s a sweet thing to say.”

“Shut up.” Gavin huffed. Nines snorted and bumbled their shoulders gently.

“Unfortunately, I should be getting back to the room.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Gavin stumbled, “Hey, Nines? This was really nice.”

“It was. I’d like to do it again sometime.” He said as he stood, helping Gavin to his feet as well.

“Me too.” He quickly pulled Nines into one more kiss.

“I’ll text you later, Gavin. Have a good night.” Nines said softly. All Gavin could do was stare with a dumb grin on his face as he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don’t worry about whatever happens after vacation’s over, they’ll find a way to be adorable together

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Gavin. What a charmer.


End file.
